1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mitten attachment for a glove in which the mitten attachment includes a storage system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mitten attachment which is capable of being attached to a conventional glove for use in combination with the mitten attachment. The mitten attachment is constructed so that, in addition to providing greater warmth and comfort to the hands and, particularly, the fingers of the wearer, the attachment is also capable of being used as a means of stowage, for the wearer of the glove, for such items as pocket money and keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been various attachable mitten pieces for use in combination with gloves, or such pieces which otherwise have formed appendages of gloves. Such mitten pieces, however, were not capable of both acting as an additional protector element for the hands and fingers of the wearer and also capable of being manipulated for use as a convenient and secure stowage system for pocket items such as loose money, household keys, etc. The prior art, thus far, fails to provide or otherwise suggest a neat and convenient stowage system for the mitten attachment for use in combination with a glove.